


i love you

by bugheadslove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadslove/pseuds/bugheadslove
Summary: a short, story.





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hehe sorry this is so short I’m just trying to find inspo.

“We’re going to fight.”

She knew it was coming. 

“No.”

”Betty-”

”There’s another way.”

_There has to be another way._

”We can compromise. We can live together in peace.”

_peace peace peace_

_“_ How would a compromise help us?” 

_how could my love for you overpower our anger_

”How would a battle help us?”

“You really do know how to hold an argument, Cooper. It’s too bad it’s not your greatest talent.”

_It’s just me and him and the love in between us_

“Oh really? And what would that be?” 

A smile fell onto his face right as my lips fell onto his.

___________________________________

”We’re not going to fight.” Jughead looked hopeful as the words fell of his mouth.

the words that made me smile

”What do you mean we’re not fighting? What have we -” Sweet Pea’s words didn’t surprise me.

”We’re going to compromise. There’s no reason why only one of us should be allowed to live here. We’ll live in different worlds of the same town. Listen, I know this isn’t what we wanted, but leading us into battle will only get us slaughtered. Even if we do win, so many of us will be dead that we won’t even be able to enjoy our victory. This way, we can be happy without having to suffer.”

All of them looked at each other, exchanging words in a language I didn’t speak.

”Is this works, we’re going to be happy?” 

The small shred of hope belonged to none other than Fangs Fogarty.

“All we have to do is talk.”

___________________________________

”We’re not here to fight.”

The strange men stared at him, not speaking.

”What do you want?” 

“We want a compromise. You guys get your side of the town, and we get ours. We won’t bother each other, and we can all live in peace.”

”How do we know you’re not bluffing? Trying to throw us off before you attack?”

”Attacking you would involve the death of too many people. We don’t want that. We want happiness. For everyone.”

”Even if we were to-”

”Shut the hell up before I launch this arrow into your chest!” 

the redheaded warrior stepped out of the woods

”You think you can come here after everything you’ve done? After brainwashing us?” 

“Cheryl-” 

but it was too late

all I could do was move 

_the arrow is flying off the bow_

_the arrow is flying through the air_

_the arrow is flying towards my chest_

_I’m falling_

_Someone catches me_

”Betty, listen to me, you’re going to be okay, you’re going to be fine-”

” _Jug, I’m dying.”_

”No. Don’t do that. You’re going to be fine.”

_his eyes his eyes his eyes his eyes_

_”Cheryl always dips her bows in poison before a big fight.”_

”Betty. I love you. You can’t die. I can’t live without you. You have to be okay. You’re going to be okay.” 

a smile found its way to my cheeks

” _I’m okay.”_

_I’m ~~okay.~~_

 

 

 

 

 

_I love you._

 

 

 

 


End file.
